B2W2 12
B2W2 12 is the 536th round in the series, and the twelfth chapter of the Black 2 & White 2 Chapter. The round was originally released online via Sunday Webry on February 7th, 2017. Plot Colress confirms Zinzolin's activities two years ago, while the battle in the sewer continues on. Summary Colress continues to demand that Zinzolin tells him what he knows about Kyurem. Though Zinzolin tries to deny it, Colress reasons that Zinzolin's peculiar behavior at the Pokémon League two years ago proves that Zinzolin was preparing for the day he would control Kyurem. Zinzolin begins laughing, stating Colress is only half-right, and that his obsession with Kyurem is because the Pokémon doesn't "belong to either". Colress dismisses Zinzolin. This angers Zinzolin, who claims that Kyurem, which was thought of as just an empty shell, is the same as him. Kyurem doesn't "belong to either Reshiram or Zekrom", but "can contain both". Colress slams his foot in Zinzolin's face, telling him he's heard enough, and concluding that Zinzolin must have caught Kyurem two years ago. Zinzolin finally admits to it, saying he caught Kyurem at the Giant Chasm. He then asks Colress why the abandoned storage room they're in is so cold. Colress turns around to see Kyurem hovering over him. Zinzolin gloats over Kyurem's lack of ideals or truth. Colress, impressed, tells Zinzolin to hand the Pokémon over. Zinzolin flat out refuses, threatening to freeze Colress to death with Kyurem. Colress laughs, telling him to do it if he can. Whi-Two and Roxie are cornered against a wall as Muk close in on them. Whi-Two wonders if telling Team Plasma that she's a former member will end the fight, but notes how different and frightening the new Team Plasma is. The Muk begin attacking again, but, being a Poison Pokémon expert, Roxie easily defends. Whi-Two, on the other hand, notices the "liberated" Pokémon crying, and recalls when she was part of Team Plasma. As a young girl, she also noticed the Pokémon crying and refusing to eat, but was told they would once they knew Team Plasma meant them no harm. Whi-Two remains unable to decide what to do, and Roxie gets pushed back by the Muk's attack. Noticing their tactics, Whi-Two has Dake-chan release a powerful attack that forces Team Plasma to abruptly retreat and release the "liberated" Pokémon. Roxie compliments Whi-Two on the attack, while Whi-Two attributes it to Cheren's teaching. She then begins dialing on her Xtransceiver to contact her mother. Looker watches Hugh and his Croagunk from the shadows, while also communicating with Lack-Two. Hugh, who still thinks it's the Croagunk speaking, grows furious at being questioned by the police and asserts that he won't tell what he knows. He then runs off, stating that this is his fight with Team Plasma and he won't let even the police get in his way. Though Hugh has run off, Lack-Two calmly confirms that he was able to capture both Ryoku and Bronius with no problem. Lack-Two confronts the two, having realized that the Team Plasma grunts were a diversion. The two merely scoff as the air in the sewer grows rapidly cold. Lack-Two orders Looker to take care of the two, then heads off towards the source of the cold, Futachimaru, Keldemaru, and Genesect with him. Characters in Order of Appearance Humans * Colress * Zinzolin * Looker * Black (flashback) * Iris (flashback) * Petashi (flashback) * Marlon (flashback) * Cheren (flashback) * Giallo (flashback) * Ryoku * Ghetsis (flashback) * Rood (flashback) * Gorm (flashback) * Bronius * Team Plasma Grunts * Whi-Two * Roxie * Hugh * Lack-Two Pokémon * Beheeyem (Colress's) * Kyurem * Muk (Team Plasma's) * Foongus (Whi-Two's) * Whirlipede (Roxie's) * Karrablast * Darumaka * Budew * Scraggy * Rufflet (flashback) * Palpitoad (flashback) * Yamask (flashback) * Trubbish (flashback) * Vanillite (flashback) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Toxicroak (fantasy) * Dewott (Lack-Two's) * Keldeo (Lack-Two's) * Genesect (Lack-Two's) Major Events * Zinzolin admits that he captured Kyurem two years ago. * Lack-Two arrests Ryoku and Bronius. Attacks Used * Acid Armor (とける); by Muk * Gunk Shot (ダストシュート); by Whirlipede * Clear Smog (クリアスモッグ); by Dake-chan Locations * Cold Storage * Castelia Sewers Category:B2W2 Chapter